edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Zombies: The Remake
Ed Edd n Eddy Zombies is a fanfic created by Proto Zero on the forum The3Eds, it is the remaked version of Technomaru's EEnE Zombies. Characters Ed Ed is the workhorse and the strongest of the Eds. He is friendly and a lovable oaf, he is the heavy weapon specialist during the outbreak. He is armed with a Minigun and a sawn-off shotgun. During chapter 13th, he sacrifice shimself along with Eddy's Brother to save everyone from the Devilplant. Edd He is the smartest but the weakest of the Eds. He gain the will to fight when the outbreak began, he use his intelligent to create makeshift weapons and building things for the group. He is armed with a UZI and a Remington 870 Pump action shotgun. After Edd is cured after he is bitten by a zombie in chapter 11, he gains superhuman strength and agility. Eddy Eddy is the ill-tempered and self proclaimed leader of the Eds. He is armed with a Benelli Super 90 Auto Shotgun and a Magnum. Nazz Nazz is the stereotypical unattainable love interest in the cul-de-sac. She is trendy and attractive, she is the leader of the surviving kids when Kevin and Rolf has succumbed to the virus. Kevin Kevin is the local jock of the cul-de-sac, he usually riding on his bike. He is infected when he fell into Rolf's moat, he then turned into a zombie and turned Rolf into one. They then killed Jimmy at the Ed's second restaurant scam. Rolf He is from a forgein land known as the "Old Country". He is killed and turned into a zombie when Kevin was infected with the virus in Rolf's moat. Later in chapter 14th, he re-appears as a insectoid mutated zombie. In his mutated form, he has insect mandibles growing out from his mouth and skeletal blades resemble mantis blades replacing his hands, he also has a pair extra limbs growing out from his back. His is taller than a human and his shirt is torn due to his increasing size, only his ripped blue pants remain. He is killed when Edd and Eddy pushes him off the train onto the railroad, he then get run over by the train. Jimmy Jimmy is Sarah's best friend and is very weak, he dreamed to become famous. He is killed and zombified by Kevin and Rolf. Sarah She is Ed's bossy little sister, she and Ed developed bond during the outbreak. She are now avenging Jimmy's death at the hand of the zombies, she is armed with a M16 with sniper scope and a under barrel grenade launcher and a M1911 pistol. Jonny ''' Jonny is mostly a loner who is having a 2X4 piece of wood named Plank as his friends. He is armed with a AKM and a SPAS-12. In chapter 13th, he is killed by the Devilplant. '''Eddy's Brother He is formely an unseen character in the EEnE series, he lives in a trailer in a shape of a whale at the Mondo A Go-Go amusement park. He fled the park when the zombies attacked, he resided in the old abandoned Lemon Brook Gag Factory and wait for survivors. He brought the kids to the Mondo A Go-Go using the boat that he used to get to the factory at the waterfall. During chapter 13th, he sacrifice himself along with Ed to save everyone from the Devilplant. Gabriel "Gabe" Thompson An OC, he is mid-20's train maintenance technician who works in the facility. He manages to survive by barricading himself in the security office. He escapes the facility with the four remaining kids by using a underground train that manage to got it working. Marie The arrogant Kanker sister who appears in chapter 16. It's still unknown that are her siblings is still alive or not. Tom An 18 years old male teenager. Not much is known about him, he accompanies Marie as a fellow survivor in chapter 16. Lisa A thirteen years old girl. Her parents are presumed perished in the zombie outbreak, she accompanies Marie and Tom in chapter 16. Summary A experimental virus called the Alpha Virus has somehow spreaded into the Peach Creek sewer network. The virus spreaded to Peach Creek City and Peach Creek cul-de-sac, the virus turning living creatures into monstrous beings, the remaining kids must band together to survive the outbreak. The Nightmare Begins: A secret facillity on the Parsley Mountain was experimenting the virus by testing it on a lab rat, the lab rat killed a scientist in a room and escaped through the sewer. Later the facillity were in chaos, everybody was killed. The Infection: The virus were spreaded into the Peach Creek sewer network, Rolf were sad as his Great Nano were dead, he build a moat around his house to preventing anyone from disturbing him. Kevin decided to visit Rolf, he tripped over a rock and fall into Rolf's moat. Rolf helped him out, Kevin began to show sign to tireness as Rolf bring him into his house, Kevin started to die, Kevin then reanimated as a zombie and bit Rolf. Rolf were turned into a zombie along with him, they go to the Ed's second restaurant scam. The kids show were unaware of Kevin and Rolf as zombies, Ed said they were zombies thanks to his fast thinking, everyone doesn't trust Ed until Kevin and Rolf ate Jimmy alive. Nazz began to lead everyone into the sewer, they are safe for now... The Sewer: The rest of the kids decided to head to the school to reside there, they also fight zombified sewer workers on their way to the school. Escape from the Cul-De-Sac: Six days has passed since the incident, a horde of zombies is seen running toward the school. Everyone fighting their way to the school bus and using it to escape the cul-de-sac. Outbreak: The kids are decided to head to the police station to get some better weapons, they jumped over a collapsed section over the highway and continued their way to the police department, the bus were flipped as Edd are trying to avoid the zombies, Edd are knocked out unconscious when his seatbelt snapped because it was cutted by the glass of the broken windshield. The Police Department: Edd regained consciousness and the group proceed to head toward the police department on foot. When they approached the front of the police department, Nazz killed two zombies using a Desert Eagle on a corpse of a dead police officer. The group also encountered two new zombie types, they then find a safe place in the police department and rest. Firearm Training Day: In this chapter, Nazz has teached everyone how to use firearms. Up Your Arsenal: The survivors heard a military broadcast that Peach Creek was infected by a lethal virus, which will transform the host into a zombie or something more monstrous that has only one purpose: Consume the flesh of the livings. The military said that they will purge the city with a nuclear bomb if they don't find any survivors. After that, everyone escape the police station and decided to head to the Mondo A Go-Go amusement park to look for Eddy's Brother. Road to Mondo A Go-Go: The survivors is now on their way to the amusement park, they stopped at a highway filled with abandoned cars and the van they used to escape the city has been renderless, useless, and almost running of fuel. They go down the highway and go through a sunflower field where they fight chainsaw wielding zombies, they then travel to the old abandoned Lemon Brook Gag Factory where they find Eddy's Brother, he explain that he escape the park when the zombies attack using a boat from the boat rental place. The kids and Eddy's Brother then began to go to the Mondo A Go-Go using the boat. Carnival of the Dead: The kids and Eddy's Brother is now heading toward the Mondo A Go-Go using the shortcut located in the swamp, they fight through several swamp zombies while in the swamp. They found their way to the Mondo A Go-Go and use a generator to bring the power back to the park. After the power is out when the zombies attack, they also fight a behemoth-sized butcher like zombie while in the park. After the power is on and the zombies are clear, Edd, Nazz, Eddy and Eddy's Brother changing shifts each other in order to protect the trailer while the other kids sleep. Rescued: The survivors heard a military broadcast on a radio in Eddy's Brother trailer while they are eating breakfasts, the broadcast say that if any survivors heard the broadcast should go to the Lake Garcia State Park to signal the evacuation team with a ham radio. The kids and Eddy's Brother head to the park and signal a evacuation team codenamed Renegade. They hold the zombies off until the evacuation team arrived, Edd was bitten in the leg by a zombie in process, the evacuation team members give him a injection of anti-zombie that will hold the infection long enough so that he won't turn into a zombie. Stranded: '''The extraction team and the survivors is now heading toward the Peach Creek Military aircraft carrier, where the military is housing shelters for survivors. When they're flying over the Parsley Mountain, lighting strikes the helicopter causing it to crash on the other side of the mountain. The extraction team were killed in the crash while the survivors survived. They recover some valuable items from the remains of the helicopter and venture into a zombie-infested facility. They came across the Chief Scientist's Office and they recover some audio logs in it, they learn that the Alpha Virus that's turning people into infected were originally a cure for uncurable diseases such as cancer and it also boosting the user's immune system, making them has better protection against diseases. There were also a prototype version of the cure stored inside a safe in the office, some vines brusting through the floor and grab Jonny, the survivors then used an elevator to get to the Bio Plant to rescue Jonny. '''Enter the Jungle: '''The group arrived at the Bio Plant floor, it was infested with wild plants, making it look like a jungle. They go through a series of holes and go into a "Observation Room". The plant kills Jonny and the group starting to fight the plant by shooting at it weak point, the plant grabs everyone except Ed and Eddy's Brother, it smacks them away instead. They then sacrifice themselves in order to save everybody else by getting impaled by the spiked vines of the plant, as the protrustions is about to bit their faces off, they pull the pins and stuffed the live grenades into the protrustions mouth. This hurting the protrusions thus killing the plant as well, the four remaining survivors take things that they can use to remember the deceased survivors and they use another elevator to reach the underground tunnel where the survivors can use a train to escape the facility. '''Mutations: The four survivors arrive at the Underground Tunnel. Unfortunetly, all the trains are destroyed except for one train. They also meet a survivor named Gabriel "Gabe" Thompson who works as a train maintenance technician in the facility. The kids and the newcomer team up and use the train to escape the facility. On the train, Double D's anti-zombie injection wear off, the group use the cure they found in chapter 12. The cure works and Edd is cured. After that, a mutated Rolf attacks the train. The survivors are going to fight Rolf, and they will be able to end his suffering as a zombie. So Long, Old Friend: '''Edd and Rolf are now fighting on top of the train. Eddy rushes to the top of the train to help Edd fights Rolf using a fire axe as a weapon while Edd uses Rolf's severed extra limbs as weapon. The two Eds defeat Rolf by knocking him off the train onto the rail road track, then he get run over by the train. After the fight, the two get off the top and the Blackhawk team contact them. Telling them they need to go to the Asclepcius Medical Company Shipping Harbor to get evacuate by them, and luckily, the train is heading toward the shipping harbor. '''The Last Fight Part 1: The five survivors has arrive at the shipping harbor. The group manages to find three more survivors in the shipping warehouse: Tom, Marie and Lisa. When Gabe asks Marie to share some ammo, she refuses. Eddy tries to make her share the ammo by giving her some knuckle sandwiches, but Edd intervened and talk her down with words. Marie was convinced by what Edd has said and allow the group to share ammo with them. After Nazz tells the rescue team to rescue them, the survivors has to stay alive until they come and rescue them. 'Zombie Types' There is several different zombies type encountered through out the entire Peach Creek estate, some were evolved by the effect of the Alpha Virus. Normal Zombie This is the first stage of the zombie, this type of zombie will attack by the means of biting and scratching with their developed finger nails. Slasher This zombie has developed sharp skeletal blade which replace their hands, they have grown more aggresive and will attack by slashing. Crawler These zombies were formely human, but they have been shrunken down in size. They wear metal mask and has metal claws, the virus also increasing their agility. Enable to them crawl on their ceiling and wall. Jonny Some zombies has gained the abillity to use improvised melee weapons, and this one is able to throw hatchets and chopping down non-infected like firewoods. This one is based on the Jonny zombie of the House of the Dead series. Max This type of zombie were encountered when the kids are traveling through the sunflower field, they cutting down sunflowers with their chainsaws to chase after the kids. This are based on the Max zombie from the House of the Dead 2. Swamp Zombies This type of zombies are created from rotten corpse of humans that was dumped into the swamp river, the virus managed to reanimated them and they will attack anyone who's traversing through the swamp. They also able to ambush their prey with their predator instinct, this were based on the Ebitan zombie from the House of the Dead series. The Butcher This large zombie were formely a butcher working in a meat shop, but the Alpha Virus has mutated it into a behemoth-sized beast. It wears a tattered remains of its apron and wield a large cleaver, the Alpha Virus has make it very aggresive and it will attack both infected and non-infecteds on sight, it was destroyed by Nazz and Sarah when they launched their explosives into the zombie exposed stomach. Zombified Lemon Brook Lumpers Football Team These type of zombies were created from the Lemon Brook Lumpers Football Team members, they are still wearing their football armor and helmet when they are infected. Which make them able to resist bullets when get shot at the torso or head, they can be able to destroy by the use of explosive or shot to the leg. Devilplant The Devilplant was orignially a plant used in experiment, it was injected with the experimental version of the virus. When chaos happened in the first chapter, it grow large and kills everyone that occupies the Bio Plant floor. The survivors encountered it in the 13th chapter, it kills Jonny and the group fight it. The plant grab everyone and smack Eddy's Brother and Ed away. The two then sacrifice themselves in order to save the other survivors and kill the plant. Link http://the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=28362&start=0 Category:Fan-Fiction